miracle
by ALR27
Summary: aku selalu percaya keajaiban


Dia tidur, jadi dia menungguku di sofa, memakai gaun tidur putih yang tipis dan pendek, di udara dingin seperti ini, aku ingat saat aku pernah menyuruh dia tidur lebih dulu, dia selalu beralasan takut tidur sendiri di kasur sebesar itu, ya, itu lucu, jariku menyingkirkan beberapa helai poninya, lightning, maafkan aku.

"noctis? Kau pulang sekarang?" baik, dia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah, aku yakin dia mempertanyakan pakaianku.

"kenapa kau memakai serba putih? Kemeja panjang putih dan celana panjang putih?"

"bajuku, rusak di medan perang, kau sehatkan?" aku duduk di sampingnya, memegang perut buncitnya dan menciumnya, ini anak pertama kami.

"aku sehat, kau kelihatannya juga baik saja, bagaimana di medan perang?" hanya kau yang aku izinkan mengelus dan merusak tata rambutku dengan tangan lembutmu.

"aku… yang penting kami menang" maafkan aku lightning.

"noctis… apa semua baik saja?" memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, aku menatapmu, dan kau menatapku, kau menatapku dengan hawatir, sementara aku, aku seperti anak kecil yang polos.

"selama kau dan anak kita baik saja, ya, semuanya baik saja, lagi pula, aku tidak mungkin, membiarkan Negara kita jatuh di tangan musuh saat anak kita lahir nanti" aku tersenyum agar bisa mengelabuimu, tapi saat telapak tanganku menyentuh pipimu, kau terlihat panik.

"noctis, kenapa tenganmu begitu dingin?"

"erm, ya, udara dari luar sangat dingin" aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak mau di hadapanmu.

"jika begitu aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat hangat"

"tidak, tidak usah, aku hanya perlu kau, peluk aku"

Aku tahu suhu tubuhku tidak normal dan dingin, tapi kau memeluku, aku mungkin tidak sama seperti dulu, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatanmu, aku seperti anak kecil yang di peluk ibunya, kau mengelus punggungku dengan penuh cinta, dan aku membelai rambutmu.

"kau tidak akan menceritakan masalahmu?" suaramu bergema di telingaku, dan kau masih memelukku.

"aku yakin, kau tidak mau tahu, dan aku juga tidak akan tega mengatakannya"

Kau melepas pelukanmu dan menyentuh kedua pipiku yang dingin, aku tahu ada begitu banya pertanyaan dalam pikiranmu, kenapa aku memakai baju putih? Meskipun kau tahu aku tidak suka putih, dan dingin? Itu pasti hal yang paling kau hawatirkan.

"noctis, ceritakan, kumohon" baik, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau tahu dariku sendiri, dan juga, ada banyak hal, yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.

"baik, dengarkan" aku mengambil tanganmu dari wajahku dan memegang erat, ini akan menyakiti hatimu, sangat.

"aku, semua pasukanku telah terbunuh" kau menatapku dengan mata panik, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak percaya.

"dan, hanya aku yang tersisa" tanganmu mulai gemetar, dan aku bisa melihat, kau akan menangis.

"untuk memenangkan perang, aku mengorbankan nyawaku, untuk menggunakan sihir penghalang, jadi, tidak aka nada Negara lain yang bisa menyerang kerajaan kita, sampai anak kita lahir dan bisa untuk melindungi negara kita, dan waktuku hanya sampai matahari terbit nanti"

"kenapa?" jadi, kau sudah menangis.

"kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu untuk melakukan sihir penghalang? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan di benteng?" ini pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini, aku tersenyum.

"karena kau" kau menatapku, kau terlihat lucu dengan wajah bingung.

"jika aku kalah, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu? Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hal itu, selain itu, ini Negara kita, kau yang pernah kehilangan Negara, dan semua orang yang kau sayangi, pasti mengerti rasanya, dan, aku tidak mau, anak kita lahir di tengah penderitaan"

"tapi kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawa, untuk orang seperti aku noct, kenapa?"

"karena kau, cahaya hidupku, sebelumnya, aku hanya pangeran yang arogan dan keras kepala, tapi kau memperlakukan aku seperti bayi, kau memeluku, selalu, karena itu, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, selain itu, jika kau mati dengan anak kita, aku rasa, aku akan bunuh diri, atau menjadi raja yang kejam, dan mungkin berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa"

"noctis, lalu… apa yang harus aku lakuka?" aku menghapus air mata di wajahmu, mata indahmu membengkak, dan penuh putus asa, mungkin aku hanya roh, tapi, ini juga menyakitiku.

"tetaplah hidup, bahagiakan anak kita, dan jangan gantikan aku" kau tertawa? Ya, mungkin yang aku katakana terakhir aneh, tapi, jika kau menggantikan aku, aku tidak akan damai dalam kematianku.

"itu tidak akan pernah"

"dan ingat light, ini nasehat terakhirku, jangan hanya makan sayuran, makanlah daging juga, jangan makan makanan yang pedas, kau sedang mengandung, jangan tidur memakai gaun tidur saat udara dingin, pakailah piama, jangan percayakan anak kita di asuh babysister, aku tahu rasanya, itu membuatku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang orang tua, dan mungkin, akan ada, saat dimana anak kita mempertanyakan kasih sayangku"

"tidak, akan aku beri tahu dia, kalau kau, mencintai, dan menyayanginya sebelum dia lahir, akan aku ceritakan kisah heroikmu, sehingga dia, akan kagum dan bangga padamu, aku akan menjaganya dan merawatnya sendiri, meskipun sesibuk apapaun itu" sakit, hatiku sakit, aku baru sadar, jika aku seorang ayah yang gagal, dan suami yang tidak bisa membahagiakan isterinya.

"noctis, kenapa kau menangis?"

"maaf, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu saat kau melahirkan, maaf kau harus mengurus kerajaan sendiri, maaf kau harus tidur sendiri di kasur sebesar itu, maaf kau harus makan sendiri di meja makan sebesar itu, maaf maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak berguna"

"tidak noctis, tidak masalah, ini bukan salahmu, jangan minta maaf, aku mungkin akan kesepian, tapi anak kita akan segera lahir, aku tidak akan kesepian lagi, dia dan aku, akan selalu mengingatmu setiap hari, dalam hidup kami"

"lightning, perlu kau tahu, jiwaku akan selalu menjaga kalian, dan aku, akan menunggumu di Valhalla, aku harap, kita tidak segera betemu"

"noctis, ada pertanyaan lagi"

"apa itu sayang?"

"nama, aku ingin kau yang memberi nama"

"jika perempuan, Lumina, jika laki – laki, Strom"

"nama yang bagus"

Matahari akan segera muncul di cakrawala, ini, akhir kebersamaan kami, akhir hidupku, awal kesepian lightning, kami berpelukan sangat erat, sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih bisa melindungi mereka, tapi aku akan selalu mengawasi mereka. Dia menangis lagi, dan aku perlahan memudar.

Aku ingat kembali, saat aku hilang kendali kekuatanku, saat semua orang lari dariku dan menjauh, dia, dia datang untuk memelukku, menenangkan aku, jika di ingat lagi, aku selalu bertingkah manja terhadap dia, saat ayahku meninggal, aku lari padanya, menangis di pelukannya, dia dunia ke duaku, ketenanganku, kedamaianku, kebahagiaanku.

Aku yakin, dia pasti berharap aku hidup kembali, dia sangat percaya, pada keajaiban, aku juga berharap bagitu.

"wah, cerita ayah hebat" lumina berseru, sementara strom menguap.

"hah, apanya yang seru, tidak ada adegan mesumnya" apa? Mesum? Anak ini, telingamu akan terbakar.

"hei hei, kau membaca majalah remaja milik paman prompto ya?" hanya blonde itu yang memiliki barang koleksi menjijikan.

"t – tidak, aw, lepaskan telingaku"

"lumina"

"ya ayah?"

"apa kakakmu membaca majalah dewasa milik paman prompto?"

"yup"

Baik, aku melepas telinganya dan memberikan senyuman jahat, mungkin aku akan menampar pantatnya sampai dia tidak bisa duduk dan…

"ibu" apa? Dia lari?

"hei jangan lari kau" baiklah, dia pasti mencari lightning, sebelum itu, akan aku tangkap dia

"ayo, kejar kakak ayah, kejar dia"

Sial, anak ini cepat juga, hei, apa aku yang sudah tua, belum, dia hanya anak enam tahun yang selalu bertindak keren dan sombong, jika saja aku tidak kehilangan sihirku, aku pasti sudah bisa menangkap dia dengan teleportas, sebenarnya sihirku akan kembali sepenunya empat bulan lagi, sial, dia masuk ke kamar kami.

"noctis, kau berkeringat, dan kenapa kau mengejar strom?" anak itu, dia, dia memeluk lightning, inilah sebabnya aku tidak suka anak laki – laki, dan dia di gendong? Argh.

"ibu, ayah ingin menampar pantatku lagi sampai aku tidak bisa duduk" sial, dia, dia iblis kecil, tersenyum.

"apa? Apa itu benar noctis?"

"hai, saat aku menceritakan kenapa aku kehilangan sihirku, dia bilang itu membosankan karena tidak ada adegan mesumnya"

"ayah ibu" lumina, kau memanggil di saat yang tidak tepat, padahal ibumu sudah memiliki pandangan marah pada strom.

"ada apa lumina?"

"ayah, ayah belum member tahu, kenapa ayah masih hidup?"

"apa? Jadi kau tidak suka jika ayak masih hidup?"

"bukan begitu" aku membungkuk dan menggendongnya.

"itu karena, saat ayah pergi berperang, ibumu selalu berharap, ayah akan selamat"

"berharap pada apa?"

"biar ibu kalian yang manjawab strom"

"aku berharap pada bintang jatuh, berharap saat fajar dan senja, berharap pada kembang api harapan, berharap pada etro, juga berharap pada sumur harapan"

"wah, itu sangat romantis"

"huh, ibu terlalu mencintai ayah"

"apa kau cemburu padaku strom?"

"diamlah ayah, lumina, ayo kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur"

"yep"

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan, mengingat tentang mesum, aku jadi.

"em, light?"

"hem?"

"apa, kau, tidak sibuk?"

Dia langsung memelukku, dan aku menjatuhkan dia di kasur, menciumnya dan bla bla bla, aku yakin kau tahu kelanjutannya.

Dan bicara tentang aku masih hidup, sebenarnya cukup bisa di bilang ajaib, aku tiba di Valhalla, dan yang mengejutkan, apa yang aku lihat, isteriku, memakai armor dan perut buncitnya hilang, saat itu aku begitu takut jika dia bunuh diri, tapi ternyata, dia adalah kaki tangan etro, dia mungkin tidak punya kekuatan menghidupkan, tapi saat itu aku masih dalam perjalanan mati, jadi dia mendorongku jiwaku kembali ke tubuhku.

Aku tidak terlalu perduli, setelah aku kembali, aku memaksa lightning makan daging, menemani dia saat dia melahirkan, meskipun dokter melarangku, tapi aku rajanya, kami merawat strom dan lumina bersama, sama seperti kami merawat dan menjaga Negara bersama, meskipun strom memiliki sifat dan penampilan yang sama denganku, tapi aku tidak suka dia mendapat perhatian khusus dari lightning.


End file.
